


The Kink

by omegadeanlovesalphacas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Breeding, Breeding Kink, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Dean, Slut Shaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-28 22:47:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8465872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omegadeanlovesalphacas/pseuds/omegadeanlovesalphacas
Summary: As it turns out, Dean has a breeding kink. Who knew?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Warning! This is an Alpha/omega kink prompt fill. Expect more porn than plot, and lots of power imbalance between Cas and Dean. Mind the warnings and kinks in the tags.
> 
> Anonymous asked:  
> Alright! Cas is a very thoughful and caring alpha, someone who really doesn't fall into the Alpha stereotype. But one afternoon as he's pleasuring Dean, he discovers by accident that his omega has a huge breeding kink/loves it a little rough. Cas decides try it and even though he feels a bit guilty at first with the lewd talks, hearing Dean's moans and increased slick scent really gets him into his latent alpha role.
> 
> Filled on Tumblr, August 2014

It happened by accident one day when Dean and Cas were enjoying an easy make-out session. They’d been slowly working their way up to sex, removing clothes, kissing random body parts, and talking. Just random talk, “how was your day” kind of mindless conversation between kisses. 

“I think I accidentally heard my boss having sex,” Cas said. “And apparently he’s a sexist pig.”

“Oh really?” Dean asked, curiosity definitely peaked. He loved gossip.

“Yeah, I think he was fucking the secretary,” Cas said, hands trailing down Dean’s side. “He kept telling him he was going to “breed him like a bitch.”

“Huh.” Dean flushed a bit, but Castiel didn’t notice.

“Yeah, ‘Bend over like a good omega bitch, I’m gonna breed you.’ ‘Good bitches get bred.’” Castiel rolled his eyes. “I mean, can you even imagine what you’d do to me if I told you to ‘bend over and take it like a good omega bitch?’” 

Dean blushed bright red and squirmed a little as he felt a gush of slick escape his ass. He watched as Castiel’s eyes went wide, the scent of Dean’s arousal obvious.

Castiel hesitated for a moment. “Does that turn you on? Being called an omega bitch?”

Dean bit his lip and looked away. “You’ve always been so dead set against that kind of language.”

“Because I didn’t think you’d like it. You’re such a strong and independent omega.” Castiel considered Dean for a long moment. “Do you want to be my good omega bitch, Dean?”

Dean let out a long moan, closing his eyes and dropping his head back to the bed. “God, yes. Please, Alpha.”

Castiel felt a surge of confidence at Dean’s response and he let his darker Alpha instincts take over. “I’m gonna breed my omega bitch, breed you up good, fill you with my pups.”

Dean moaned. “Yes, please Alpha, I’ll be a good bitch for you.”

“Roll over.” Cas smacked Dean’s ass playfully. “Present your ass to be bred. Show me you’re a good bitch.”

Dean rolled over eagerly, chest down and ass up, legs spread wide.

“Look at you, such a pretty bitch. You’ll look so nice when your belly is swollen with my pups. Gonna fuck you full with a whole litter.”

Without any warning, Cas pushed his hard cock into Dean’s wet hole. Dean let out a loud cry of pleasure, pushing back wantonly. “Please, Alpha. Please breed me.”

Castiel gripped Dean’s hips tightly as he thrust into him. “Just think,” he gasped out, “once I breed you full and round with my pups, everyone will know what a good omega you are. Everyone will know you’ve been bred up like a good bitch.”

Dean gasped as his orgasm took him by surprise, and he came hard, Castiel’s words forcing him over the edge.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments are love! <3
> 
> Visit me on Tumblr: [omegadeanlovesalphacas.tumblr.com/mobilemenu.](http://omegadeanlovesalphacas.tumblr.com/mobilemenu)


End file.
